The secret life of Stephany Edgely
by Rinny-chan0218
Summary: Valkyrie runs away and believes she is a danger to her friends, then comes back and there may be a bit of Valduggery cuz I, like, totally ship them.


**OMHFG! Sorry you guys! School has been hell and last week was homecoming (which was... well it was homecoing and that pretty much explains it all) and then saturday was the Mud Creek Marching Festival, so it's been pretty hectic. Plus my boyfriend has been keeping me uber busy *wink wink***

She packed a duffle bag full of clothes. Pulled on her boots and opened her window. It was raining but she hesitated only a moment to pull up her hood. Valkyrie swept her hands to her sides, easily finding the fault lines in the air. She pushed down sharply, the air rushed up beneath her, and she glided down the side of the house. Hefting the duffle bag over her shoulder, Valkyrie clicked her fingers, summoning a spark and feeding it her magic. She looked back at the house, the place where her reflection would pretend to be her forever now. Valkyrie knew her family would not miss her. The others might, but she knew they would be forced to move on. She also knew that she was a danger to her friends.

Valkyrie walked past the pier. Remembering when she had leaped from it a few years ago, with a pack of the infected on her tail. That was when things were a lot less dangerous. Valkyrie came onto the main street when a beautiful black car followed by a black motorcycle passed her. The car stopped and Valkyrie cursed, dousing her flame and shrinking back into the shadows. The car made a u turn and Valkyrie closed her eyes, focusing on the shadows around her. They thickened, moving over Valkyrie, shielding her from their eyes.

Skulduggery opened his door and got out as Tanith swung her leg over her bike.

"What is it?" she asked, removing her helmet.

Skulduggery shook his head, looking right at Valkyrie.

"I'm not sure, but I could have sworn I saw someone"

Valkyrie froze; _He can't see you _she told herself _He can't see through the shadows._

"You'reprobably hallucinating again, and as much as I want her here too, I don't want to disagree, but I have to stick with facts" Tanith's voice became soft but firm "She isn't here and she never will be. She's gone."

Skulduggery cried out in rage, making Tanith flinch and Valkyrie want to sob, but she couldn't reveal herself, it was too dangerous. So she just stood there, the shadows disorienting everything, and watched as Skulduggery lowered his skull in defeat and walked back to the Bentley.

They drove off and Valkyrie sighed in relief. She didn't think she could handle facing them; she didn't want to have to explain why she left even though they already knew part of it. Valkyrie waved her hand and the shadows drifted off, and she clicked her fingers again. The flame grew and she resumed walking. It was only when she got to the end of the Haggard city limits that she realized that she had no idea where she was going and no place to stay. Valkyrie always either slept at Skulduggery's or, when she could, at her house. She toyed with the idea of going to China's apartment, but Valkyrie didn't know if she could trust her. She sighed again, deciding that she didn't have much of choice. Valkyrie turned left, heading to the not-so-great part of town and China's library. When she got to the top floor of the tenant building, the slight man with the checkered bowtie opened the door and silently led her through the maze of shelves. He knocked on the door to China's apartment. The man motioned for her to wait and then stepped over the threshold, closing the door behind him. Valkyrie looked around at the shelves closest to her, wondering what the heck made her think that she would be safe at China's. Skulduggery always came to China to see if she had heard any particular juicy rumors or secrets and this secret was something a good information broker like her wouldn't want to keep quiet and besides, she was a good friend of Skulduggery's. Even if most of the time, she was a traitor.

The door opened and the bowtie man ushered her into China's luxurious apartment. Valkyrie walked in wearily and took a deep breath, tears came to her eyes, but she didn't let them out.

"China, I really need somewhere to stay and I can't stay with my family or Skulduggery, because I really don't want to put them in danger and I don't have anywhere to go and…" She managed to choke out before she realized who was sitting on the couch.

Skulduggery stood and walked slowly to her, one step at a time. Every step forward was responded by a step back from Valkyrie until she was backed against the wall next to the door.

"Listen to me, Valkyrie" he said slowly and cautiously as if she were a wild animal he didn't want to cross. "You were never a danger to any of us; you were never any threat to us. Whatever is wrong we can all work on this together like always"

She shrank back from him "Not this you can't," she replied, "This is something I have to take care of on my own and it's serious"

"No you don't have to take care of it on your own," he sounded really hurt.

"I'm sorry" Valkyrie said softly, then gripped the handle on her duffle bag, and lunged for the door and bolted down the hallway.

Skullduggery stood there for a moment and then tilted his head to China. "Do you know anything?" He asked

She nodded "Of course"

"Then tell me" he said rage shaking his voice.

"I cannot" she replied calmly as Skulduggery grabbed his hat and ran after Valkyrie.

Valkyrie didn't get far before Skulduggery was hot on her tail. When he was close enough, he grabbed her bag, sending her to a stop and spinning her around to face him. She was panting and tears were running down her face. Skullduggery pulled her in close, wrapping his arms around her.

"It will be alright." he whispered, stroking her hair. "I know a place we can stay." Her body was wracked with spasing sobs and he held her shuddering form closer.

"Get away from me." Valkyrie whispered, but her heart wasn't in it.

"I understand you want to protect your parents, but my fate has already… I mean I'm dead, so how much deader can I get?"

"I know but I'm pretty sure that if I get mad enough again, I can find a way to hurt you. When I'm like that I'm not myself, I do things that I really don't want to do. So I need you to promise me that if I start to turn you stay away and do not get in my way."

"I promise" Skulduggery said reluctantly and Valkyrie pushed away from him long enough to peer intensely into his empty eye sockets.

"You have to swear by everything we have fought for that you will stay away"

"Yes, like I said, I promise"

"Say it"

"Say what"

"That you promise by everything we've fought for"

"Okay, okay, I promise by everything we have ever fought for that I will stay away from you"

" Good" Valkyrie said "Can I drive?"

**This is what happens when people like me dont sleep. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
